Rauch und Schatten
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: Nach dem Krieg bleibt Severus Snape erniedrigt und als Aussenseiter der Zauberergesellschaft zurück. Doch der Kampf ist für ihn noch nicht vorbei. Jemand, scharf auf Rache, macht es sich zur Aufgabe, ihn zu zerstören. Nur, vielleicht muss er diesmal nicht
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo liebe Leser. Dies ist nicht meine Geschichte, sondern die Übersetzung von Cecelles wundervollem ‚Mist and Vapor'. Ich habe auf eine Empfehlung hin angefangen diese Fic zu lesen, und weil die Fic nach Snape-Angst aussah. (Ich mag es halt, Snape in Bedrängnis zu sehen;-)) Während ich las, bemerkte ich, dass es ausserdem eine der wenigen Romanzen enthielt, die mir wirklich gefallen haben._

_Auf ein Review von mir, habe ich erfahren, dass sie eigentlich Deutsche ist, aber seit langer Zeit in den USA wohnt. Ich habe versucht sie zu überreden, die Fic auch auf Deutsch zu übersetzen, aber sie sagte mir, dass sie schon nicht die Tastatur dazu hat. So haben wir uns entschieden, dass sie mir bei den englischen Übersetzungen meiner Fics hilft und ich ihr mit den Deutschen von ihren Geschichten. XiaoGui hat sich ganz lieb dazu bereit erklärt mein manchmal – zugegebenermassen – recht chaotisches Geschreibsel zu Betaen._

_Falls ihr das Original oder andrer Fics von Cecelle sehen möchtet, geht doch mal auf ihre Seite hier auf ff . net Leider kann ich ihre URL nicht hier einfügen, weil es von ff . net gefressen wird :-(_

Kapitel 1

Endlich frei:

Irgendwo hockte eine dunkle Gestalt zusammengekauert vor einem schwachen Feuer, welches kaum noch vermochte Wärme abzugeben. Er starrte in die flackernden Flammen und dachte mit Verbitterung über die Hässlichkeit der letzten Monate nach. Es war alles so schnell und unerwartet vorbei gewesen – seine Pläne zu Nichts zerstampft. Seine Visionen der Grösse vernichtet, seine Träume zersprungen wie Glas. Sie waren zusammen mit dem Einen gestorben, in den er alle Hoffnungen für die Zukunft gesetzt hatte. Der Eine, der ihm ein besseres Leben versprochen hatte, der mit Visionen voll von Ruhm, Grösse und Herrlichkeit vor seinen Augen gewedelt hatte, als gerechte Kompensation für seine Treue. Oh, die Träume, die er geträumt hatte.

Stattdessen waren es nun Alpträume. Alles was blieb war die Bitterkeit der Niederlage. Immer auf der Flucht, gejagt von Auroren und Himmel hilf, sollten sie ihn finden. Zu spät hatte er den Verräter in ihrer Mitte erkannt. Der da. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich vor Hass. Er hatte ihm vertraut, hatte gedacht, dass er all diese Jahre auf ihrer Seite war; hatte sogar zu ihm hochgesehen. Dennoch hatte er sie die ganze Zeit an der Nase herumgeführt, hatte ihren Lord verraten, hatte sie alle verraten. Der dunkle Lord war besiegt und dennoch lebte Der Da. Das war nicht richtig, nicht wahr? Er sollte für das bezahlen müssen, was er getan hatte, nicht wahr? Ja, wirklich, das sollte er. Aber wie? Einfacher Tod war nicht genug. Er musste sich etwas spezielles einfallen lassen. Etwas das ihn nicht einfach nur tötete, sondern schmerzhaft und langsam zerstörte...

- -

Professor Severus Snape tippte abwesend mit der Spitze seiner Feder auf das Pergament vor sich, während die Hogwarts Lehrerschaft die Ankunft der letzten Nachzügler erwartete. Die letzte Lehrerkonferenz des Schuljahres war kurz davor zu beginnen. Danach würde es nur noch gesegnete Freiheit geben . Freiheit von Schülern, vor dem Lehren, den Konferenzen, Klassenplänen und Vorbereitungen.

Da gab es natürlich schon die Freiheit von mehr als einer Sache – Lord Voldemort war tot, seine Todesser entweder in Askaban oder verstreut und auf der Flucht. Die letzte der, in der Zwischenzeit obligatorischen, Krisen war überstanden in - wie viele waren es noch mal, sieben Jahre am Stück? – und er war frei, frei vom Dunklen Lord und frei von Harry Potter.

Bei allem was recht war hätte er den Jungen vor zwei Jahren los sein müssen. Jeder wusste, dass nur Schüler die nicht weniger als ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in ihren ZAG Prüfungen erhielten in seinen NEWT Klasse durften. Aber nein, wie immer hatte der Potterjunge eine Spezialbehandlung erhalten – Dumbledore hatte Severus in sein Büro gerufen und mild ‚erbeten', dass er mindestens ‚E' Schüler auch aufnahm. Er hatte angedeutet, dass sein Standard unverhältnismässig hoch war. Komisch, aber der Direktor hatte sich in all den Jahren davor noch nie darüber beschwert.

Nun, das was vorbei und vergangen, Schnee von gestern, und die Tatsache, dass der Potterjunge ein für alle mal aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, versetzte den Zaubertränkemeister in eine viel versöhnlichere Stimmung. In nur wenigen Minuten würde er frei sein das zu tun, was ihm gefiel und zu gehen, wohin er wollte; ein ganzer Sommer zu seiner freien Verfügung. Seine Anwesenheit würde weder bei dem Orden noch bei den Todessern vonnöten sein; seine Zeit gehörte endlich wieder ihm allein. Frei. Bedächtig versuchte er sich an das Wort zu gewöhnen. Der Gedanke war beinahe beunruhigend. Es war so lang her gewesen.

Er blickte auf, als sich Albus Dumbledore erhob und sich räusperte.

„Zuallererst wollte ich mich bei euch für ein erfolgreiches Jahr bedanken. Im Hinblick auf alles was passiert ist, grenzt es schon an ein Wunder, dass wir das Schuljahr wie geplant zuende gebracht haben. Ihr alle habt Einsatz und Können ohnegleichen bewiesen, und ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen.

Bevor ich euch in den Sommer entlasse, lasst mich noch ein, zwei Punkte ansprechen. Einige Mitglieder des Lehrerstabes haben mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es mit den Orthografiekenntnissen der niederen Jahrgänge stetig bergab geht."

Der Zaubertränkemeister schnaubte leise. Das mangelnde Wissen, das viele Schüler an Rechtschreibung, Satzzusammensetzung und Textdarstellung an den Tag legten war absolut unakzeptabel. Er hatte den Direktor unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass man nicht von ihm verlangen konnte, sie Basis der Sprache zu lehren, zusammen mit dem Versuch, die heikle Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens in die Schädel dieser Dummköpfe zu meisseln. Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige gewesen. Es war unangemessen zu glauben, dass sie ihre Schreibfähigkeiten, nachdem sie Hogwarts mit elf Jahren beigetreten waren, von selber verbessern würden. Die Kunst der Magie zu lernen war ohne Zweifel wichtig, aber die Fähigkeit, einen leserlichen Satz zu schreiben sollte, nach Snapes Meinung, nicht unterschätzt werden.

„...Freue ich mich, euch mitzuteilen, dass wir im nächsten Jahr eine neue Lehrerstelle schaffen werden, welche den Stundenplänen der Schüler ein, zwei Stunden Rechtschreibung hinzufügen wird", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr alle damit zufrieden sein werdet?"

Er blickte mit seinem höllischen Glitzern in den Augen direkt auf Severus, und ein oberflächlicher Applaus brach im ganzen Zimmer los. „Bitte lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr irgend einen Kandidaten kennt, der für die Stelle in Frage käme. Ausser dieser einen wird es keine weiteren Änderungen geben; Ich bin überglücklich zu sagen, dass alle anderen Lehrer im nächsten Schuljahr wieder hierher zurückkommen werden. Bitte lasst mir eure Listen mit dem Bedarf an Vorräten bis spätestens ersten August zukommen, und Professor McGonagall wird die neuen Stundenpläne bis spätestens Mitte des selben Monates für Euch bereit haben. Wenn dass dann alles ist? Irgendwelche Fragen?" Er schwieg für einen Moment mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Nicht? Nun dann bleibt mir nichts anderes, als euch allen einen schönen Sommer zu wünschen. Geniesst die freie Zeit. Ihr habt es euch verdient."

Ein Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum, als sich die Lehrer erhoben, ihre Papiere und Federn zusammenrauften und anfingen sich die Hände zu reichen, um sich von den Freunden und Kollegen zu verabschieden.

So, der gesamte Stab würde zurückkehren – stellte Severus Snape mit einem bitteren Verziehen des Mundes fest. Was bedeutete, dass seine Bewerbung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder einmal abgeschmettert worden war. Dumbledore hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand besessen, es ihm zu sagen. Er schickte einen eisigen Blick zu Remus Lupin, der die Position für die letzten beiden Jahre inne gehabt hatte, hinüber. So würde Lupin den Job für ein weiteres Jahr behalten, und als Trostpreis durfte Snape jeden Monat mehrere Extra-Stunden im Kerker verbringen, um den Wolfsbanntrank herzustellen. Und gelegentlich aushelfen, wenn der Werwolf indisponiert war. Sagenhaft.

Mit einem Seufzen erhob er sich, kramte seine Sachen zusammen und sagte einige kurze ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu denen, an denen er auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer vorbeikam.

Er atmete erleichtert aus. Fertig, vorüber, vergangen. Endlich. Noch eine weitere unangenehme Verpflichtung aus dem Weg zu räumen, und er würde frei sein für den Sommer. Frei...

* * *


	2. Ahnenhaus

A/N von Cecelle: Da die Geschichte vor HBP geschrieben worden ist, deckt sich Snape's Familienleben leider nicht mit dem, was wir jetzt wissen – aber zumindest habe ich es richtig geraten, dass er in eher aermlichen Verhaeltnissen aufgewachsen ist! ;-)

Kapitel 2

Ahnenhaus:

Severus Snape hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er zu der Tür des baufälligen Hauses hinaufschritt. Früher einmal musste es beeindruckend gewesen sein, aber es wurde nun schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren vernachlässigt, was es in diesen deprimierenden Zustand hatte verfallen lassen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, es jemals anders als so gesehen zu haben, mit von den Wänden blätternder Farbe, eingesunkenem Dachfirst und Gärten, die seit Jahren nicht mehr gejätet worden waren. Er straffte unwillkürlich die Schultern, bevor er endgültig zur massiven Haustüre schritt. Wie er diesen Ort hier hasste.

„Hallo, Mutter." Severus Snape erlaubte es sich, von der kleinen Frau, die die Tür geöffnet hatte, umarmt zu werden. "Ist er hier?"

„Ich befürchte es", sagte sie entschuldigend, während sie mit Unbehagen über ihre Schulter blickte.

Snape spannte die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht an, trat aber durch die Tür.

Der einzige Grund warum er in dieses Haus kam, war um seine Mutter zu sehen, und er limitierte seine Besuche auf einen pro Jahr. Das war das Äusserste, wozu er sich überwinden konnte.

Saeran Snape folgte ihrem Sohn in das dunkle, überfüllte Wohnzimmer. Vor langer Zeit war sie eine Schönheit gewesen, mit dem schwarzen Haar und der Porzellan-Haut ihrer walisischen Vorfahren. Diese Schönheit war seit langem gewichen und hinterliess eine schwindende Frau mit fahler Haut.

„Setz dich hin. Ich stelle das Teewasser auf."

Er setzte sich behutsam auf das grosse Chintzsofa. Wie alles andere im Haus hatte es schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die Armlehnen waren so abgenützt, dass der Faden unter den Mustern klar zu sehen war, eine Tatsache, die die Hausherrin erfolglos, mit vom Alter gelblich verfärbten Sofaschonern zu verstecken suchte.

„So, wie geht es dir denn so?" Die Konversation war wie immer steif und unbehaglich.

„Gut, gut. Und dir?"

„Recht gut." Es gab eine Pause als beide versuchten etwas zum sagen zu finden.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Saeran und meinte es auch so. Er sah auch besser aus als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Ausgeruhter.

Sie plauderten noch für eine Weile, über Themen, die nichts bedeuteten. Die Art Konversation welche Leute in Spitälern führten, wenn sie auf jemanden warteten, der schlechte Nachrichten bringen wird.

Eine Tür öffnete sich irgendwo im Haus, und das Geräusch liess sie beide in dunkler Vorahnung aufsehen.

"Ich denke, dass ich besser nach dem Teekessel sehe", sagte Saeran hastig und stürmte in die Küche.

„Hallo, Sev." Ein dunkler, stämmiger Mann stand unter dem Türrahmen gegen den Korridor, der das Wohnzimmer mit dem Rest des Hauses verband. „Welche Freude dich hier zu sehen." Augustus Snapes Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Hallo, Vater", antwortete Severus reserviert.

Der Blick auf Augustus' Gesicht sprach von Verachtung und Spott. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du es wagst, dein Gesicht hier in der Gegend zu zeigen."

„Ich kam her um Mutter zu sehen." _Nicht dich_. Die Folgerung war deutlich.

„Als ob sie dich sehen wollte, nachdem du uns so in Verlegenheit gebracht hast. Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung, was du uns angetan hast, mir und deiner Mutter?"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass, hätte ich dich nicht sicher aus dem Weg des Ministeriums gebracht, du jetzt in Askaban verrotten würdest?" sagte Severus durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Wäre es nicht für dich, lieber Sohn, würde ich jetzt einen Ehrenplatz an der Seite des Dunklen Lords inne haben, anstatt nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, mein Gesicht in anständiger Gesellschaft zu zeigen." Augustus Snape spie die Worte seinem Nachkommen ins Gesicht.

„Du hättest nirgends in einem Ehrenplatz inne", sagte Severus kalt und geringschätzend. „Der einzige Grund warum ich Mutter die Schmach ersparen konnte, dich nach Askaban gesteckt zu sehen war, ist dass du als dunkler Zauberer genauso unbedeutend warst wie in allem anderen, was du jemals getan hast."

Es war Augustus Snape immer ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, dass er es, im Unterschied zu seinem Sohn, nie geschafft hatte, in Voldemorts inneren Kreis aufzusteigen. Er schätzte es nicht, daran erinnert zu werden. Sein Gesicht nahm eine alarmierend rote Färbung ein.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" brüllte er. „Wenn ich daran denke, wo wir heute sein könnten... der Dunkle Lord hat dir vertraut. Wir hätten diesem Haus seine Ehre zurückgeben können, seine Grösse. Die Snapes hätten wieder ein Name sein können, der etwas zählt. Aber nein, du musstest dich ja mit Dumbledore und seinem schlammblütigen Haufen verbrüdern. Merlin, was für eine Verschwendung." Augustus Snape kam näher und blieb mit vor seiner Brust geballten Fäusten vor seinem Sohn stehen.

„Du armseliger kleiner Spion. Dumbledores Hampelmann. Du bist gerade der Richtige, um von Erfolg zu sprechen. Du wurdest gut dafür belohnt, dass du deine Freunde verkauft hast, nicht wahr? War es das wert, erniedrigt vor dem Zauberergamot zu stehen? Was hat er getan? Hat er dir einen neuen, hübsch glänzenden Kessel für deine Kerker gekauft?" Das höhnische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wäre sofort von jedem von Snapes Schülern wiedererkannt worden. „Du hättest so viel mehr sein können."

Severus presste seine Lippen so fest aufeinender, dass sie blutleer schienen. Eilig stand er auf und blickte auf seinen Vater hinunter. Es war immer ein Quell geheimer Genugtuung für ihn gewesen, dass er etliche Zentimeter grösser war. Augustus trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ich denke, dass ich besser gehe."

„Das erste, was ich dich heute habe sagen hören, das irgendeinen Sinn ergibt. Ja, verschwinde", sagte Augustus. „Und bleib weg."

„Meine Mutter lebt noch immer hier. Ich werde tun, was ich will", sagte Severus mit verengten Augen.

„Dies ist mein Haus. Du bist hier nicht mehr länger willkommen."

„Und wie genau willst du mich aufhalten?" sagte Severus fast freundlich. Er hatte aufgehört vor seinem Vater Angst zu haben, als er in seinem siebten Jahr realisiert hatte, dass ihn sein Vater in einem Duell nicht mehr besiegen würde können, selbst wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Der Tag, an dem Augustus zur selben Einsicht gekommen war, war kein erfreulicher gewesen. Severus hatte es ihn auch nie vergessen lassen.

„Hätte irgendjemand gerne Tee?" sagte eine bebende Stimme von der Küchentür. Saeran Snape stand dort mit weissem Gesicht und einem Teekessel in ihren zitternden Fingern.

„Ich fürchte, Sev war gerade am gehen", sagte Augustus halb erstickt vor Zorn, und ohne die Augen von seinem Sohn zu nehmen.

Severus sah so aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, änderte aber dann seine Meinung.

Er drehte sich entschlossen um und ging hinüber zu Saeran. „Es tut mir leid, Mutter", sagte er leise.

„Ist schon gut", sagte sie mit einem Beben in ihrer Stimme. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Es war schön dich zu sehen."

Severus küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick.

T.B.C.

Danke an Shelley für das Betaen.


	3. St Comgan

Kapitel 3

_St. Comgan_

Das Dörfchen St. Comgan lag verträumt am Ende eines kleinen Flusses, wo dieser in den Ozean einmündete. Eine kleine Zauberergesellschaft lebte hier, seit ihre Vorfahren zu diesem aus-dem-Weg-Ort geflüchtet waren, als Resultat der Verfolgungen, welche die schottische Zaubererwelt unter der Herrschaft von James dem Vierten erschüttert hatte.

Während die wärmeren Gewässer und die weiten, sandigen Strände im Süden die Familien und die, die eine Vorliebe für Promenaden und ein aktives Nachtleben hatte, anzogen, war dieses verschlafene Fischernest ein Anziehungspunkt für solche, die die Schönheit in Urtümlichkeit und Einsamkeit sahen. Ein Teil des Strandes war seit Jahrhunderten mit einem Anti-Muggelzauber geschützt, was zur Folge hatte, dass er noch immer in seinem alten, unverdorbenen Zustand war.

Severus hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was er in seinem ersten freien Sommer seit Jahren tun wollte. In Hogwarts zu bleiben hatte sich nicht sehr verlockend angehört. Die Mahlzeiten in einer fast leeren Grossen Halle zu sich zu nehmen, mit niemandem ausser einem eventuellen anderen Hauslehrer, der sich entschied dort zu bleiben, dem Direktor und Filch war nicht etwas, was ihm Spass machte. Das Schloss wirkte recht unheimlich, wenn es nur von einer Handvoll Menschen, den Geistern und den Hauselfen bewohnt wurde. Und er hatte in den letzten paar Jahren genug von Minerva und Albus gesehen - im Job und ausserhalb – dass es für ein ganzes Leben ausreichte.

Andererseits erschien der Gedanke an eine Besichtigungstour mitten in einer Menschenmenge etwa so verlockend wie angeschimmeltes Brot und saure Milch. So hatte er sich schlussendlich für St. Comgan entschieden.

Das kleine Gasthaus, wo Severus sein Zimmer gebucht hatte, stellte sich als relativ preisgünstig heraus, für Zauberer, die mal den Stress hinter sich lassen wollten. _Weit_ hinter sich. Er hinterliess dem Angestellten am Empfang die entsprechende Menge Galeonen für einen sechswöchigen Aufenthalt, und stieg die knarrende Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, betrat er sein neues Domizil und sah sich um.

Nicht schlecht.

Der Raum schien ausreichend sauber zu sein. Ein robustes, mit weissen Leinen bezogenes Bett, stand an einer Wand und es gab einen hochlehnigen Ledersessel vor dem grossen Kamin. Das Ganze sah wie ein guter Ort aus, um seine Abende mit einem Glas Wein und einem guten Buch zu verbringen. Ja, alles in allem sehr zufriedenstellend.

Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte er sich eine Routine angewöhnt. Frühstück im Gasthaus, ein Spaziergang den Strand entlang oder durch das Dorf, bewaffnet mit einem Lunchpaket, welches das Gasthaus seinen Gästen zur Verfügung stellte. Danach unterwegs etwas lesen bis zum Abend. Rückkehr zum Gasthaus für das Abendbrot, und lesen in seinem Zimmer bis es Zeit fürs Bett war. Für die ersten drei Tage war es der Himmel. Nach zwei Wochen war er zum Heulen gelangweilt.

Der Gasthof war nicht gerade überfüllt. Neben ihm gab es nur noch eine Gruppe von mittelalterlichen Hexen, welche ein großes Vergnügen darin zu sehen schienen, während des Tages über die Ländereien zu streifen und die Abende damit verbrachten, im Aufenthaltsraum Spielen nachzugehen. Und ein älteres Pärchen, das ohne ihre sehr hohen Gehstöcke nirgendwo hinzugehen schienen.

Nachdem sie eines Abends versucht hatten, ihn in ihre Gespräche mit einzubeziehen, kam er zu der Entscheidung, dass, egal was man über Minerva und Albus sagen konnte, sie zumindest nicht so entschieden langweilig waren.

In der dritten Woche zog eine Tieffront über sie herein. Es nieselte durchgehend für drei Tage, nur unterbrochen durch heftigere Regenschauer. Die Hexen schien das nicht weiter zu stören, ihrem kreischenden Lachen nach zu urteilen, welches vom Aufenthaltsraum durch das ganze Haus dröhnte. Am Abend des zweiten Tages war sich Severus sicher, dass - würde er nicht bald raus kommen - er mindestens eine oder zwei, wenn nicht gleich alle von ihnen mit eigenen Händen erwürgen würde.

Es gab nur zwei magische Niederlassungen in dem Dorf. In der Nähe des Meeres das Gasthaus, wo Severus sich eingemietet hatte, und ein kleines Pub, weiter unten an der Strasse. Dorthin entschied er sich zu gehen.

Nachdem er aus dem Regen in den Raum gehuscht war und die Regentropfen von seinem nassen Überhang weggeschüttelt hatte, trat er an die verkratzte Eichenbar und bestellte bei dem gesetzten Barkeeper einen ‚Whisky on the rocks'. Er konnte es brauchen.

Er blickte in den Raum auf der Suche nach einer Sitzgelegenheit. Scheinbar hatte jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer an diesem scheußlichen Abend dieselbe Idee wie er gehabt. Der einzige freie Stuhl war am unteren Ende der Bar. Mit dem Drink in der Hand ging er durch den rauchgefüllten Raum und ließ sich auf dem hohen Barstuhl nieder. Zu seiner Linken saß, völlig mit sich selber beschäftigt, ein junges Paar mit zwei Drinks vor sich. Zu seiner Rechten saß eine Frau, tief in Gedanken mit einem Glas Weißwein in den Händen. Er runzelte die Stirn als er kurz zu ihr hinüberblickte. Sie erschien ihm irgendwie bekannt.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sie schon vorher im Dorf gesehen hatte. Ja – zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dass sie eine Muggeltouristin war, als sie, in einem Buch lesend, bei einem Muggelpub am einem kleinen Tisch, welcher im wärmeren Wetter auf dem Gehsteig stand, gesehen hatte. Oder als sie auf dem Steg den Möwen Brot zugeworfen hatte. Später jedoch war er im muggelgeschützten Teil des Strandes an ihr vorbeigelaufen. Sie hatte ihn angelächelt, als er an ihr vorbeiging.

Er sah wieder kurz zu ihr herüber. Mittelgroß, schmal gebaut, braunes Haar achtlos zurückgebunden. Ungefähr in seinem Alter, vielleicht einige Jahre jünger. Ja, er erkannte sie wieder.

In diesem Moment drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an. „Habe ich Sie nicht schon hier in der Gegend gesehen?" fragte sie, als ob sie sich nicht ganz sicher wäre. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Hannah."

Er besah sich ihre Hand für einen Moment, bevor er sie ergriff. "Severus."

"Severus? Ungewöhnlicher Name. Es passt aber irgendwie zu Ihnen."

Er blickte sie scharf an. Sie lächelte ihn an – da gab es keinen Anhaltspunkt, dass sie es als Stichelei gedacht hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht ob das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung war", antwortete er mit einem Kräuseln der Lippen.

Sie lachte. "Fassen Sie es als Kompliment auf. Hannahs sind Dutzendware. Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, einen etwas einzigartigeren Namen zu haben."

Ehe er es sich versah, befand sich Severus in eine angenehme Konversation verstrickt, die allerdings vor allem von ihr getragen wurde. Als sie sich eine Stunde später erhob, stellte er mit erheblicher Überraschung fest, dass er sich sogar ziemlich gut unterhalten hatte.

„Es war nett, mit dir zu sprechen", sagte sie, während sie eine bauchige Tasche vom Boden hochhob und sich zum Gehen bereit machte. „Werde ich dich wieder sehen?"

Er zuckte zurückhaltend mit den Schultern. „Ich werde noch einige Wochen im Dorf sein."

"Dann darf man ja hoffen." Mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand sie und ließ ihn mit der Frage zurück, wie viele Whiskys er brauchen würde, bevor er die kreischenden Hexen wieder ertragen konnte, ohne einen Mord zu begehen.

sssssssssssssssss TBC sssssssssssssss


End file.
